Pups Dance the Night Away
This is my contest entry for WittleFuzzyPuppehs~~ Summary It is the biggest dance in Adventure Bay tonight and add the pups have asked their crushes to the dance, even Ryder, Katie, Jake, and Sam are going too. Even Viktor comes to ask Mindy to the dance, but is very nervous. After talking with Rocky about what he should do, Rocky gives him a load of advice. After building up his courage Viktor finally asks Mindy and tries to make it the best night of her life before some big news is told. Couples/Characters Main *ViktorXMindy Minor *RockyXTundra *PrincessXZuma *MarshallXRosie *FletcherXElsie *ChaseXSkye *RyderXKatie *JakeXSam *''might add more maybe'' Story The sun shined down on the town of Adventure Bay. Happy yips were heard and soon the pups were running around and playing, all excited about the night ahead of them. It was the biggest event of many that Adventure Bay held throughout the year and it always gave everyone the best feelings in their hearts. All except one pup had asked their loved ones to the dance in a spectacular way, but Viktor was nervous and had no idea how to ask the one that took his heart in the first place, Mindy. Oh, whenever he heard her name he couldn't help but wag his tail at the thought of her. She was the one that took his heart and he fell head over heels for her when they first met. How was he going to do the same to her at this dance? He had a huge question to ask her, but like all boys that ask the question, he was a nervous wreck. Viktor stood up from where he sat watching the other pups and walked over to the silver mutt that was smiling happily, his golden pin shining under the sun that rested on the left side of his collar. "Rocky, can I talk to you please?" Viktor asked him, shifting his paws some in anticipation. Rocky cocked his head to the side as he looked to the St. Bernard. "Why of course Viktor. What do you need?" He asked smiling to him. Viktor looked around to make sure no one, especially Mindy was around he didn't want no one else to know. "I, uh... Can you tell me how you asked Tundra?" Rocky tilted his head again. "You mean to the dance?" He asked and Viktor quickly shook his head and indicated to the golden pin that rested on his collar. Rocky finally got the jist and chuckled at how shy he was being about it. "I see you want to ask her the big question huh?" He asked knowing who he was talking about. Viktor's cheeks headed red and he nodded silently. "Y-yes.." He said nearly speechless at how embarrassed he was from asking Rocky about it. Rocky grinned once again and he soon started to tell Viktor the story of how he asked Tundra and said what had happened the whole day and tried to ask Tundra, but different occasions were happening and interrupting him. He soon finally got the moment, before he realized he had lost the box. "I would've been highly upset if Alex hadn't come in time with it. I was so happy when I asked her too, it's like all the nervousness went away as soon as she said yes, I swear I was the happiest pup in the whole world." He said as he finished explaining the story. Viktor gave a light smile as he heard the story and nodded before standing up. "Thanks so much for sharing Rocky," he said as he walked off. Now, all he had to do was think of the way he was going to ask Mindy, but how was he? Viktor was pacing thinking of the rest of the morning and something popped into his head. He walked over to where his suit case was and opened it. He went in and soon pulled out a beautiful scarf. This was the scarf he was given by his father, when Viktor had performed his first rescue mission, it had been passed down from parent to child. "Dad told me about when grandma gave him this," he explained to himself as he neatly folded the scarf and pulled out a small box he had carried for a while. He set the scarf into the box and closed it before setting it inside his suit case until later. "Now just to ask Mindy," Viktor said nervously as he thought for a minute. "But..how?..." (Scene Change: Mindy's Badge) The girls were walking away from Katie's their fur nice and shining, a couple of them wearing a bow around their neck or on their ear. They all were giggling and saying how they were asked by their special pups. Mindy on the other hand was walking with them, but she remained quiet. Then a voice cracked her train of thought. "Mindy? How did Viktor ask you?" Tundra's voice sounded and the St. Bernard looked over to her as her ears drooped some. "He- he hasn't asked me yet...." She said sadly not knowing why he hadn't yet. "He hasn't, mon amie?" Princess asked,"but ze dance is tonight!" Mindy nodded to them and sighed a little before looking back a small smile on her lips. "I-I'm sure he'll ask sometime though!" She said, trying to seem happy and hoping her words were correct. The girls approached the Lookout as the boys were gathered talking secretively about where they were going to take their date tonight. In the distance though Viktor was still thinking about how he should ask Mindy to the dance. "All the others have come up with a way to ask, but I can't come up with any way to ask Mindy and it's only a couple hours away.." He said quietly, a small whimper escaping his lips. "Hey Viktor you comin’?" Chase asked, looking to the St. Bernard and seeing the distress on his face. "What's wrong? Shouldn't you be going to see Mindy about now?" Viktor looked towards him and down at his paws. "I-I'm not sure on how I should ask Mindy, Chase.. It's stressful, all you guys thought of memorable ways to ask the other girls, but I can't think of a thing.." "Don't let that get to you Viktor, what matters is Mindy loves you and I'm sure she'll accept even if you just walk up to her and ask her. It won't matter, you already got the night planned and she'll be happy with that," Chase explained. Viktor looked up to the German Shepherd and he soon had a light smile on his lips. "Thank you Chase. Yeah, I'll just walk up and ask her," he said as he held his head high and walked over towards the girls and to Mindy. Her eyes lit up when she saw the male coming her way and she smiled to him. He was smiling as well and cleared his throat as he came closer. “Mindy, I would like to ask you to the dance tonight if that is alright with you?” he asked. Mindy was filled with pure joy, excited that her love hadn’t forgotten about the dance. She held back the tears and nodded. “Yes, of course Viktor I would love to accompany you to the dance tonight,” She said now grinning. Viktor couldn't help but chuckle at her and he grinned back. “Well, I will pick you up tonight at 6 o’clock sharp m’lady,” He teased making her giggle. “Sounds like a very nice idea good sir,” she replied back as Viktor walked away his heart beating with joy. The other girls were giggling and grinned at Mindy before she walked back over to them and they squealed with happiness for the coming night. (Scene Change: Viktor’s Badge) Viktor stood outside of the Lookout waiting for Mindy to walk out. He wore a bow tie and a tux. Hidden in his pocket was the precious treasure he was awaiting to ask Mindy with when the time was right. Just as he looked back up from his pocket, Mindy came out of the Lookout. Viktor couldn’t believe how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Mindy wore a gown with a purple bow on her ear. Mindy blushed as he looked at her. “H-How do I look?” She asked nervously, shifting her paws a bit as Viktor stood staring, at a loss of words. Mindy was confused at why he wasn’t saying anything. “A-Am I that bad?” “No no!” Viktor said, stepping close to her. “You look so beautiful my snowflake,” Viktor said, walking over and taking her paw into his and nuzzling her a little bit. “Come- I have so many plans for us tonight,” He said smiling to her as he lead her down the driveway. “We aren’t going to be walking all night are we?” Mindy asked curiously making Viktor chuckle. “Just wait and watch,” He said quietly. Soon coming down the road, hooves could be heard trotting. Stopping in front of the pup pair was a horse drawn carriage and Mindy gasped at it. “Oh, Viktor it’s so beautiful!” She exclaimed and walked towards it. The driver jumped down and pulled down the steps before bowing to Mindy. “This way m’lady,” He said and gestured towards the seats in the carriage. “After you,” Viktor said walking up to her and taking her paw and helping her in before he followed her and sat next to her. Viktor looked to Mindy as he sat and the carriage started to move and crossed the bridge heading for their first destination of the night before the dance. “Viktor I had no idea you planned all this!” Mindy said happily before leaning up against him and looking up at the stars. “Don’t worry it's only the beginning,” He said quietly, “But the rest is a surprise.” Mindy wagged her tail a bit extremely excited to see what her love had planned for the night. She didn’t know if she could wait for the night that was ahead of her. The carriage soon stopped in front of a restaurant, and the driver stood up and brought down the stairs again allowing the pups to step off and into the building. “Dinner for two,” Viktor said to the host that smiled at the pups. “Right this way monsieur Viktor,” the host said and lead the two to their table, pulling out the chairs for them. Viktor helped Mindy into her seat before he went to his and joined her up at the table. “How did you plan all of this Viktor?” Mindy asked. “It must of been quite expensive!” Viktor grinned again towards her. “I know people, and they know me,” He said, “I’ve had this planned out for a while.” “You mean you’ve had this planned before inviting me!?” She asked, startled some. “Yeah of course I wanted to make it the best night for you,” He explained, “I just planned this part so much I forgot to plan out how I should ask you in the beginning. I hope this can make up for it.” “Viktor, you don’t have to make up for the way you asked me,” Mindy smiled gently to him. “Just being with you is the time of my life.” Viktor smiled happily at those words; very happy to hear them. Pretty soon their waiter came and gave each of the pups their menus. Viktor ordered the special for the both of them and two ribs cut into perfect cubes came out on different plates. “Enjoy your meal,” the waiter said, giving a small bow to the two of them before returning to wait on other tables. “Hope you like it,” Viktor said, smiling to Mindy before he started to eat nicely; enjoying the taste of the ribs. “They’re really good I think you’ll enjoy them,” Viktor grinned. Mindy took a bite of the first rib cube. “Mmm,” She said as the taste stained her mouth and she smiled. “That’s really good! The taste of it all combines really well!” Viktor chuckled and nodded to her. “I told you so,” He joked before going back to his own dinner. Once the two had finished Viktor payed a tip to the waiter and the two of them were back in the carriage on their way once again. “Now to the dance then something special afterwards,” He told Mindy making her giggle as they enjoyed the travel to the dance hall. The carriage stopped in front and the two stepped off once again and in front of them several of the other pup couples weren’t far ahead entering together paw in paw. “You ready to dance the night away?” Viktor asked. “Of course I am,” Mindy answered back with a smile before they followed the other pups onto the dance floor. Soon a slow song came on and all pups stood up leaning against each other before they started taking their steps following to the beat of the music each pup smiling and enjoying themselves. Whenever the music would pick up, the pups danced faster either on fours or on twos. All the pups tired themselves out but did really enjoy themselves in the process. Viktor came over to Mindy who was getting a drink of water from the dancing. “Mindy can you please come with me?” Viktor asked. Mindy smiled and nodded to him. “Yes, of course Viktor.” Viktor led Mindy outside and led her up a path to a hill. Around the edge was a fence and a bench. Viktor walked up to the bench with her and both sat down onto the bench. Mindy smiled and leaned up against Viktor and looked up at the stars once again all of them shining against the dark sky. “Wow, Viktor this is lovely. I’ve never seen so many stars before..” She said as her eyes sparkled. Viktor smiled even wider before blushing a little and he looked to Mindy. “M-Mindy I have something to ask you,” Viktor said quite nervously. Mindy looked to him curiously. “What is it Vik?” She asked. “W-Well, we've known each other for a while, a-and I feel I should take it to the next level,” He said quietly. Something clicked in Mindy’s brain and her eyes widened, a little not sure if what she was thinking was true. “I-I want you with me for the rest of our lives, and I know we make each other very happy. Plus you are the pup of my dreams, the one that stands out of all those different snowflakes...” Viktor blushed more and jumped off the bench pulling out the box and opening it revealing the scarf that shined in the moonlight as Viktor claimed she did too. “Mindy would you do the honors of marrying me and being my wife?” Mindy was at a loss of words, but tears were in the corner of her eyes and finally one word slipped past her lips. “Yes..” Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Story